


Candy for you

by snfics



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, One Shot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfics/pseuds/snfics
Summary: It's a White Day when Lelouch skips the class to be on the rooftop, waiting for Suzaku.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Candy for you

.

.

.

“Here you are, Lelouch!”

A familiar voice from behind making Lelouch turn back to see his friend, Suzaku, climbing up the ladder to where he is – the rooftop of their school.

“Those in student council are searching for you now.”

Suzaku said before he sits down beside his friend.

“That’s why I am here…”

Answer with the slacking voice, looking at the clear sky without any interest of what Suzaku told.

“Hmm?”

“Do you forget what day is it today?”

Suzaku pauses to think for a moment before he realizes.

“Oh, I see. Back on Valentine’s Day you got many chocolates from them right? But maybe it’s just a courtesy gift? Maybe they didn’t mean anything special?”

“Do you really think so?”

Raising his eyebrow while asks Suzaku that question, because Lelouch _is_ sure that they _do_ have a special meaning.

“But you can just ignore them right? Or just give them some cookies back? You should not skip classes like this.”

“It’s annoying you know…”

“Well, up to you then.”

The conversation ends and they’re back to the peaceful atmosphere with their own thought, not long before Lelouch pulls something out from his pocket.

“Wanna have some?”

“What’s that? A candy? Never knew you carry these around.”

Wondering yet still pick one up and eat them right away.

“Actually, not. …just for today only.”

“Hmm, why only today? It does taste good, you should share it with others too.”

“No, I don’t want to give it to anyone.”

“Then why are you sharing it with me?”

“…….You’re dumb.”

“Whaaat? You’re giving me this because I am dumb?”

“…You really are dumb.”

“Why are you keep saying that now?”

“Because you are…”

Their bickering still going onwards yet Suzaku, still, doesn’t get the meaning behind those candies, and Lelouch doesn’t want to let him know either - at least not _directly_ from his own mouth...

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> On white day, for some places, giving cookies to others mean they’re good friends; while giving candy mean I love you.


End file.
